Interrupted
by Babylawyer
Summary: DarkOQ likes to fuck with King George and decides to steal his carriage, as they celebrate their victory in the carriage they get interrupted by Mal who ends up joining them. A DarkDOQ fic for Hannah for Valentine's day


Stealing from the rich to give to the poor was not something he ever thought he'd be doing. He stole for himself, he enjoyed the thrill of it, the challenge and never imagined doing anything else, until, he met Regina Mills, the goody-two-shoes that tried to make him into something he wasn't, Regina Mills that is. He didn't take it seriously when she suggested it, she was hot and well, he wanted in her pants, but it was never quite right.

Then he met his Regina, the darker half and along with that hot punch of lust was a genuine interest in her, she was a total badass, but witty and playful always left him wanting more. He had told her once that maybe he was brought to save her, but really she saved him and she was right that she didn't need saving. She's strong and so powerful, can kill with a snap of her fingers. She's dangerous, which he always found thrilling, even when he cautiously tried not to anger the snake he feared might kill him. She has a wicked temper, as does he, while now he knows he's safe with her, he loves the fight and fire she has. His life has changed so much since he met her, she made everything better. She took what was a dull existence and made it exciting. Every day with her is a new adventure, and she keeps him on his toes, is always surprising him, but in the best of ways.

He's had no need to steal since he's met her, she has magic, and is the queen, so could provide anything they needed, which is great, but also left him a bit restless. He missed the thrill of a good robbery, the risk of getting caught, the rush it creates. While being rich has its perks, he almost wished they had less so he'd have an excuse to steal. Not that he'd ever needed an excuse before, but now he has something to lose, someone who would care if he somehow managed to get caught, who'd be angry at him for the unnecessary risk, or so he thought.

He forgets sometimes how well she knows him, that she has experience with another version of him, that she's able to recognize the differences, and translate that experience such that sometimes it feels like she knows him better than he knows himself. Because of that, he wasn't able to hide his growing antsiness, and she'd ensured he had the perfect opportunity.

Many returned to the Enchanted Forest around the same time they did, including an idiot monarch who'd been imprisoned over there and now seemed to want to undo all of the progress the land without magic had brought. King George was the bane of their existence, somehow having a moronic following that wanted things "how they were before."

For the most part, they let George do his thing in his little corner, inviting in and offering refuge and a new home to anyone from his kingdom. They had thought about crushing him, but they didn't want any of his followers around here, and murdering all of them didn't exactly mesh with Regina's new image as a redeemed Evil Queen.

So they leave them be, with a couple of their new friends, the Merry Men acting as double agents, feeding George misinformation as they help anyone who realized the error of their ways escape his kingdom.

While Regina has made it quite clear they are not on his side, George still invites them over from time to time, invitations they usually decline, but she'd accepted for the both of them a month before. He'd groaned and grumbled about it the whole time, right up until they'd broken into one of George's vaults, and taking all of the treasures he'd stolen from the "traitors" who now resided in their kingdom, then distributed the items back to their rightful owners, keeping a few choice unclaimed trinkets for themselves as a reminder of a job well done.

All in all, it was a fairly easy robbery—for him anyway—only a few guards to take out, two locks to pick and six traps to avoid, which they conquered easily, but it felt amazing. He got back a piece of him he'd been missing, with his partner by his side. It was in the middle of that vault, as they were grabbing the items that he turned to her and uttered "I love you," for the very first time. Someone else would have hated that, thought that it was the wrong moment, but they started out with her biting him—and while since then they have all been off the pleasant variety, that first one hurt like hell—and so, for her, for them, it was perfect. They are not conventional, not at all, and it's just one of the many reasons why he loves her.

Ever since, they've been planning a bigger heist, have been going over the plan and scouting it out, so they can take it all from him. It's not all together yet, but they are close.

They've been informed George is travelling today, and in the spirit of taking it all, he'd looked over at her and made a suggestion. It's been a long while since he'd robbed a carriage and this has the benefit of scaring George, which is very very appealing. It would be declaring an open war on him, would have better securing all of his good, but she too found the idea of being further challenged enticing, so the game was set.

They are doing it completely on their own, which isn't necessarily the smartest, but _is_ the most fun. There are four guards and the driver, they are outnumbered but that's all a part of the thrill.

All it takes is a carefully placed fallen tree and three of the guards are abandoning the King to clear the path. Oh, this is going to be _too easy_.

Regina knows what he's thinking, she has to, because she smirks and says, "You want to handle them all by yourself, thief?"

Yes he does, it's more fun for him that way, and he does love to show off for her. She's always had a thing for him stealing, since that first time when all he really did was dig for her as she admired his ass. She told him last time that he looked so sexy taking the guards out she'd gone instantly wet, had whispered it into his ear when he was cracking the safe, momentarily throwing his concentration between that, the way she healed his wounds (her magic is hot as hell), the adrenaline of it all, and the I love you, there was rampant sexual tension between them, so thick it was palatable, that exploded out into some of the hottest sex they've ever had, which is _really _saying something.

She's dressed to impress today, a dress he's never seen before, it's tight, black velvet (she's picked up on his penchant for her in velvet—he loves how it hugs her magnificent ass) with a stunning vee that goes down practically to her belly button, making him want to lick down it…

She clears her throat and he watches the movement (he wants to suck just there) before his mind catches up. Right, robbery first, sating his desire second. And he has a question to answer, "If Her Majesty doesn't mind. I would never take away my queen's fun."

Her brows arc for a second then, she's smirking and god, she's stunning—and sexy as hell, he cannot wait to have her, "I think I'd like to watch."

Well then, he's going to give her a worthy show. He could just shoot a couple of arrows at the driver, but while he knows she enjoys seeing him yield a bow, what really makes her hot is physical altercations.

He leaps out from their hidden corner, purposefully starting with the guard, and not the easier target of the driver. It leads, as he'd hoped, to the driver coming at him as he deftly disarms the guard and uses his own weapon to knock him out. The driver is not a skilled fighter, and he takes pity on him, wrestles him to the ground and ties his hands behind his back, leaving him startled and defenceless, but not injured. He still works for George, so does deserve a good punch in the face, but the other guards have heard the commotion and are rushing back toward him.

It's then he notices the driver set the horses free. Somehow with all of this, George hasn't come out yet, is either oblivious, or if he's watching what's happening, has no regard for his servants, which is true to his character.

He sends a wink over his shoulder in Regina's direction, grabbing his bow and shooting a warning shot, landing it right under the centre guard's knee where their armour stops, a weak spot he'd discovered when inspecting their armour the other week. The guard falls to the ground in pain, and the one on the right runs off in the opposite direction (coward). The left guard whips his sword toward Robin—such a stupid move as Robin ducks to avoid it and now the guard has no weapon. To his surprise, the one he shot pulls the arrow from his knee and staggers back to fight him, obviously the best member of this guard.

Robin takes out the swordless one easily, but plays a bit with the injured one, giving back a little of the man's dignity before knocking him out as well.

It's only then that George steps out of the carriage, asking dryly, "Have you finished making your point yet? You may think—"

Regina chooses that moment to appear, transporting herself right to George's side. "No, we haven't."

"What… this, this, this is _blasphemous_. What in god's name do you think you are doing? I should have known not to trust a woman, _your_ kind doesn't understand the natural order of things. You will pay for this."

She cackles, "Oh, I highly doubt that, but _do enjoy_ your walk back home."

With that, she steps into the carriage and with a wave of her hand, George and all the guard's disappear.

Well, that was fucking hot. He loves when she can show off her power, put ignorant assholes into their place and remind them who's the strongest in this land. He's a lucky fucking bastard to to be worthy of her, to be the one she wants to spend her time with.

He follows her into the carriage, intends to compliment her on a job well done, but the words stick in his throat as he takes her in. She's sitting, leaning forward enough he can almost see a peek of a nipple. She's biting at that tempting red lip, and her legs are crossed, a slit up the side he didn't notice before showing him a tantalizing amount of her thigh.

"You like it?" she asks in a sultry tone, one that he feels echo down his body.

_Fuck_.

"God, yes," he says as he steps in toward her to claim her mouth.

"Nuh-uh," she's shaking her head as one of her fingers slides out to touch his lips, stopping him in his tracks. "So presumptuous. What makes you think a thief like you has earned the affections of the queen?"

"My apologies, Your Majesty. How ever may I make it up to you?" He's grinning saucily, knowing she'll send him to his knees to pay penance and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

"Sit," she commands, and he frowns a little because that wasn't at all what he expected. He's already buzzing with want and she's been teasing him all day, he really hopes she's not planning on denying him the whole journey home. They've stolen this carriage, they can't _not _fuck in King George's carriage, it's the ultimate fuck you to the selfish prick.

"Where would Your Majesty like me to sit?"

She grins and he knows he's done well, she likes to take control from time to time and he is more than happy to give it over, it's always worth the wait. "At my feet will suffice."

He does as asked, sits on the ground at her feet, but facing her, getting a nice view up that slit, which was probably her intention. It's then that he notices her shoes, red heels he hopes she'll keep on because he loves the look of her in only them, the feel of them digging into his back.

She's looking down at him, her breath heaving but she says nothing. He skims a hand up her leg, finding that garter and giving it a little snap, causing her to inhale sharply and cross her legs, trapping his hand as she scolds him, "I didn't give you permission to touch me."

So, this is how it's going to be. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

She runs a finger down his face, stopping over his lips as she muses, "So apologetic, I guess I can let that slide."

"How can I please you, Your Majesty?"

"Kiss me," she breathes, and the sound goes right to his cock, but she stops him as he moves to stand up. "I didn't say you could stand."

Oh, so not her lips then, he can work with that. Her thighs are _so sensitive_, something he's loved discovering, all it takes is a few well-placed kisses to have her wet and writhing. He doesn't start there though, takes his time, starts at her ankle, slowly kisses a line up her left leg. Her breath hitches in anticipation when he reaches her knee, and he slows his pace even further as he ascends her inner thigh.

She's moaning softly and he looks up to find her head back and eyes closed as she drinks in the bliss. Fuck, she's gorgeous, he is so lucky to have her. As he gets closer to paradise, his head getting lost under the velvet of her dress, she shifts, hooking that thigh around him, digging that heel into his upper back, making him groan, as she lifts the dress away, giving him full access to her. He continues to lave kisses to the thigh hooked on his shoulder, delighting in how her moans grow higher.

When he reaches the join of her hip, he licks the way he knows she loves and is rewarded by a low groan that nearly makes him lose his mind. She's wet, wet enough he can see the damp patch on her thong. He wants to lap up that wetness, make her come and come on his tongue, lick at her until she screams, then sink into her and fuck her hard.

He switches to her other leg, again starting back at the bottom and slowly trailing up. She signs out her frustration and he smirks while relating to the feeling, his own pants are uncomfortably tight, but he shifts his focus away from his need, for he knows he won't be coming for a long time. And he loves to please her, loves that he can bring the most powerful sorceress in the realm to pieces with just his fingers, his tongue or his cock. The way she comes is unreal, so enchanting, the way she moves and moans—she's loud, blessedly so, vocal with her pleasure in a way makes him ache for her. He can get closer than he ever thought possible just from experiencing her come. He's embarrassed himself a few times with her because she's too fucking hot to handle and he's lost all control. She tests his resolve every single time he has her like this, and he loves it.

He's nearing the most sensitive spot on her thigh and he skips it intentionally, then laves his tongue back down and over it, relishing in the startled cry of pleasure that falls from her lips and she stares down at him, pupils blown with lust.

"Fuck, mmm, keep doing that," she tries to command but it's way too breathless to have the heat she wanted. She's farther gone than he realized, but then they both get hot watching each other assert themselves and he's been teasing her thighs for a good long while, longer than he perhaps ever has, but he's going to remember this, do it again sometime and see if he can get her come just from this.

He keeps licking and sucking, loving how she's reacting then takes a chance on a bite and is rewarded with a high needy cry that has him doing it again and again. This is so erotic and he can't wait to make her come, hear her cry out as he sucks her swollen and needy clit between his lips. She's not going to take long once he starts, which is good because he's dying to be inside her.

He kisses over her thong and throbs at the way she bucks into him, but he has a sliver of patience left, is not quite at the end of his tether, so returns to her upper thighs.

* * *

Somehow she has lost all control of this situation, her thighs are a hotspot, they both know it and the way he licks, sucks or oh god, bites makes her come undone. She whimpers as he sucks again at the join of her hip and okay, fuck this, she's done. She needs to come, needs his mouth on her. She uses her hand to direct his head—she will kill him if he fights her, but thank christ, he doesn't.

He presses a soft kiss to her clit and it's so good, but her damn thong is in the way and she needs direct contact before she loses her mind. It takes her a second to focus and remove the barrier, but as soon as she does he's sucking hungrily and it's about the best damn thing she's ever felt in her entire life.

She's babbling between moans, urging him on with, "Yes, like that, god, don't stop, don't stop."

He doesn't stop, and what he does is even better, he adds two fingers inside her and fucking hell it all amps up. She can feel the coil winding tigher, she's close, so fucking close now, this is unbelievably perfect, heat rising inside her as her orgasm grows.

"Fuck, fuck, ah—" her mind is an incoherent jumbled mess and she is so close, so close, oh god, oh god—

"Oh, it _is_ you." Fuck! Her head whips around to the now open carriage door and there stands Mal, grinning wickedly at them. "I found George and his idiots walking home and I just had to see who did it."

Dammit, why couldn't Mal have busted even one minute later? She's still fucking close, but Robin's moving away from her and godammit.

"Oh, don't stop on _my account_." Mal urges, "Finish up, then we can chat." She steps back grabbing the door to shut it, grinning again because of course, she's loving this, "Unless you'd like some assistance with that?"

Robin flushes, and so does she, though she suspects for a different reason, she's far too wound up to not react to the image of the three of them. God, what a time that would be.

"By the way, if you would actually like to head back to your castle you should probably do the enchantment, just a thought," Mal throws over her shoulder as the door slams.

Shit, she did forget that. She should get a pass though, she was distracted by how hot Robin had looked taking out all the guard's singlehandedly.

Robin doesn't give her time to do that though, his lips are on hers for the first time, giving her a hot and heady kiss that steals what little breath she had regained. He tastes like her and it makes her clench where she is fucking soaked for him.

"Sorry," he breathes, "I just had to. Is there some way we can get rid of your friends so we can—Oh _fuck_!"

Her hand is in his pants, jerking him, touching him for the first time, delighting in his reaction.

"Fuck, love, you gotta stop that."

She just strokes harder, "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Too much, love, and your friend, we need to stop."

She's having fun with this, but she should let up, she doesn't want this to get painful, just work him up enough so he's honest about whether he's interested in Mal's proposal. He hits this point when he's turned on where he can't lie to her (not that he ever really does, except to spare her feelings) and she doesn't want him saying no out of some false sense of protecting her, or to only say yes because she wants it.

She bites down on his earlobe, then asks, "Do you want to finish this with Mal?"

He gasps, his eyes widen and he nods, so she slackens her grip as he pants out, "But only if you do."

"Oh, I've fucked her before…" his eyes widen and he must connect the dots about what she's told him of their torrid affair. "And I can't think of a better way to celebrate what we did to George than with the two of you."

"Christ, just when I thought I couldn't love you more…"

She laughs, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When it breaks, his lips descend on her neck, nipping in that way she loves, making her shiver. Fuck waiting for this carriage, now that it's decided they are doing this, they need to get on it. She magics them all and the carriage to her castle. The carriage is sent to its proper place, while she brings the three of them to their bed room.

Mal raises a brow as she takes in their new location. "So you are taking me up on that offer then, little one? You and your handsome thief."

Her answer is more action than words: she crosses the room, and wraps her hands around Mal's neck, pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

Mal is all heat and fire, tastes like smoke, but her skin and lips are so soft, and while it hasn't been all that long since the last time they kissed, it's such a sharp contrast to kissing Robin, who is harder and rougher that it has her wanting more. Both Robin and Mal are incredible in their own way, and when Robin presses his lips to the back of her neck, her eyes roll back as she drowns in the pleasure. Her hands tangle in Mal's hair, Mal's kissing her back fiercely, and the combination sends shockwaves through her. Her earlier arousal is still coiled tight in her belly, flaring out at the contact of her lovers' bodies and lips against her. This is going to be un-fucking-real.

She starts to babble, "Mmm, yeah, like that. Fuck, that's good…" and she feels Robin's smirk against her neck, his hands growing bolder, stealing beneath her dress, making her gasp as he tugs at her nipples with a deliciously firm pressure. She presses her ass against him, rolling it against his erection, thanks to the extra height her heels give her, and he groans, as she knew he would. Meanwhile, Mal's peppering her chest with kisses. She should be doing more for them, but she revels for a moment, lost to the incredible sensation of two experienced lovers working her over.

But she doesn't want this to just be about her, so she turns over her shoulder, awkwardly kissing Robin. She wants to give him more attention, and she turns fully, still kissing him as her hands tug at his shirt, breaking the kiss so it can be pulled over his head.

"My, what an attractive thief you have," Mal remarks as she scours her nails down Robin's chest, making him moan.

She looks back at Mal, smiling deviously, "Isn't he? Why don't you come closer and see for yourself?"

It's all the invitation Mal needs and as Regina presses kisses down Robin's chest, taking his nipple between her teeth and making him buck into her with a breathy groan, Mal comes up behind him, her hands exploring his back. Regina looks up in time to see Mal come to his side, and as they start kissing she freezes, watching the erotic image of the two of them together.

Fuck, this all too hot, she needs something, needs to either take back control or lose it completely.

She shucks off Robin's pants, taking his underwear with them and presses kisses down the vee of his hip, the chiselled lines leading down to where he's rock hard. She follows their path and she hears the muffled moan Robin lets out into Mal's mouth which spurs her on. She gives him a suck, but then she's up again, grabbing Mal for a passionate embrace, pulling for Robin's head and directing him to the back of Mal's neck. He gets the intention and soon he's kissing Mal's neck as she kisses Mal's lips. She slides the straps of Mal's dress off of her shoulders, letting it sag down to her hips. She wastes no time teasing her hands around Mal's breasts, carefully avoiding where she's most sensitive, riling her up the way she knows that Mal loves.

Robin's hands push Mal's dress the rest of the way off, then he pauses, watching as her hands descend, skimming over Mal's sensitive skin. She doesn't touch her clit but Mal still rocks into her touch. She looks up to see both Mal and Robin staring down at her with heated gazes, and she winks at them before turning her attention to Mal's nipples.

They both moan at the contact, Robin's low and throaty, Mal's high and needy.

"Fuck, love watching you two," Robin pants as his hands start to roam Mal again. She feels them against her shoulders, arms, then her stomach. She grips at his wrist, stopping him before he can reach Mal's clit with a firm command of, "No," that has Mal whining—she ignores it, she's not done riling her up just yet.

Since Robin loves to watch, she pulls off of Mal's chest with a long pulsating suck, pulling at the taut nipple until she can't anymore. With a push of her hand, she sends Robin back into the chair behind him, her magic encircles his wrists, ensuring he's bound and powerless there, forced to watch without any shred of relief. It may seem cruel, but she knows how much he loves it, how he doesn't have the self control to deny himself, but _lights up _when she does it.

She's still on edge, is tense and needy herself, so she pushes Mal down onto the bed, ensuring Robin can still see them.

She starts to grind against Mal's thigh as she teases her other nipple, loving the feel of Mal's soft and hot skin against hers, driving her up with the friction of her hard muscle against her needy clit. Mal is rocking into her stomach, but it doesn't give her the relief she needs, and Regina knows that, but also knows how much sweeter the orgasm is when Mal has had to wait for it.

"You like this?" she asks, sitting up to look at Robin. God, he's a sight right now, all tied up, and on fire with lust, his cock jutting out as he squirms under his bonds. He is so attractive, especially like this, completely naked and under her control. As much as she likes to cede control, which she does, there's something about dominating him this way that makes her hot all over.

She grinds harder against Mal, tweaks Mal's nipples in her hands and delights in the effects she's having on both of them. Her knee is against Mal's sex and she can feel how wet she is, even through her undergarments. She's using her own movements to give Mal the tiniest bit of friction against where she's so needy. It's not enough, intentionally, but she loses herself a little too much to the eroticism of what's going on, of having these two incredible and powerful people surrendering to her every whim. She doesn't realize what Mal's doing, until it's too late and she's flipped flat on her back, pinned down by Mal, entirely at her mercy.

She fights against the hold, trying to get back in control even though she knows it's futile. Mal is a top through and through, has only given her control in two rare instances, ones she's sure are not going to be repeated today. Still, she's come into her own since she was first with Mal, has used what she learned from her to try new things, and has discovered the thrill of dominance for herself. The thought of topping Mal, even for a short period, has her growing ever wetter, has her successfully flipping them back and descending down Mal's body.

"Stay," she commands, and Mal just laughs, while Robin groans. She watches as his cock twitches and god, he looks about ready to explode over there.

"Since when do you give the orders, little one?" Mal's fingers find her clit, are swirling perfectly, and jesus fuck, that feels amazing. It's just what she needs and fuck it, Mal can do whatever she wants as long as she keeps up this delicious pressure on her clit.

She arches up again, giving herself a better view of Robin, as Mal's fingers slide up and in her. She moans at the same time Robin does, starts rocking into Mal's hand as she chases her orgasm. Mal knows exactly what to do to drive her crazy, how to fuck up into that spot inside her, drawing hot waves out that ripple through her, as Mal's thumb circles perfectly against her clit. Regina teases her own nipples, both for Robin's benefit and her own. She watches his face as she and Mal drive her up and up. He's never looked hotter than now, all tied up and needy, his eyes locked on what's being done to her, his breath heavy as he bites at his bottom lip.

"So good," she pants, and Mal does something that makes it even better as Robin's face screws up in that way it does when everything is just too hot. The combination of sensual imagery and sensation has her drawing tighter and it's as Robin urges her on, with words like, "Oh fuck, you look so good. So fucking close love, want to see it, show me how she makes you feel. Show me how she makes you come," that she falls over the edge.

Waves and waves of blissful sensation overtake her and she lets herself be pulled down into it. Her hands slacken against her nipples as she loses awareness of everything other than the clutching heat between her thighs being sustained by the exquisite work of Mal's hands. She basks in the pleasure, cries out again and again until it crests, leaving her shaky and oversensitive as Mal pulls away from her.

Holy shit, that was… wow.

Her whole body is still trembling, and she's loose-limbed as she pulls Mal in for a kiss, one that breaks as Robin begs to be set free.

"I want him to fuck me," Mal whispers in her ear, before nipping at it, and the image makes her shiver. Yes, she wants that. She remembers just how much Robin liked watching them and devises the perfect plan.

She frees Robin and he wastes no time hurrying over to them, kissing her fiercely, all that pent up sexual energy spilling out into the kiss. He's not the only one that likes to watch, and she can't wait to see this.

She keeps kissing him until it spins out, then as he trails down her neck, she breathlessly tells Mal, "On your back," earning herself an eyebrow raise.

"I want him to fuck you while you go down on me," she explains and Robin moans, clearly as excited about this plan as she is.

Mal nods, is agreeable now that it's been explained,, and positions herself on the bed, ready and waiting. Robin kisses Regina's lips one more time, a soft, lingering, passionate thing, then settles himself between Mal's legs. She watches, and throbs, as he slowly enters Mal. She doesn't think she's _ever_ seen anything hotter. His eyes are on Mal as he enters her, but then they flick up to Regina once he's inside and his heated gaze has her swallowing hard, clenching on nothing as her body riles back up. He starts to move, and fuck, this is so hot. It's surprisingly attractive to see him fuck someone else, maybe it's because it's Mal, but she's not the least bit jealous, is just insanely turned on and insatiable, driven back up by the scene in front of her.

She straddles Mal's face and Robin moans deeply before she's even made contact. Mal's hands grip at her hips, pulling into the correct position, then she's gasping as Mal's tongue teases her inner lips, sucking gently in a tantalizing way.

"God, you're gorgeous," Robin moans, looking at her then adding, "both of you."

She leans forward and manages to capture his lips with a bit of maneuvering. They make out heatedly as Mal's tongue slides inside her. She moans into Robin's mouth, triggering one of his own. Lord, does she ever love this man, that he's just as adventurous as she is, ensures there is never a dull moment and is always willing to try anything to bring her pleasure.

Robin shifts a bit as they pull out of the kiss, drawing a moan from Mal at the change in angle. She locks eyes with Robin for a moment, then her hand's find Mal's nipples, twisting and teasing the sensitive peaks as Robin ups his pace and brings a hand down to Mal's clit.

As soon he does,, Mal gasps, the hot puff of air surprisingly sensual against Regina's sex. Mal's hand's tighten on her hips, her tongue losing its rhythm and Regina and Robin work together to whip her into a frenzy.

She rocks her hips, succeeding in drawing Mal's attention to her clit, delighting in the firm sucks Mal starts up. God, this is amazing, she's so glad Mal found them.

"Fuck, mmm, god I…" Robin babbles brokenly, his mind clearly a jumbled mess of pleasure. She gets it, he's fucking Mal while also getting to watch her bask in the pleasure of Mal's mouth. He has to be close, how could he not be after all of this, but he needs to hang on just a bit longer. Mal's close too, and she wants them to make Mal come together, just like this.

She leaves one hand on Mal's breast, brings the other to her own and rocks more firmly against Mal's mouth, gasping as she does.

"Fuck, I love—mmm—this view." Robin pants, as if it's not obvious. "Fucking hell, Regina you're killing me."

She smirks, good, she loves that, loves how desperate both Mal and Robin have become. Mal is half distracted, but even so she's still driving Regina up, has the heat growing inside her, making her moan.

She knows the moment Mal comes from the way her lips go slack, and how she grips tightly. anchoring herself with the hands on Regina's hips, as she cries out her pleasure into Regina's sex, her lower body thrashing so much Robin has to take his hand away from her clit to keep her steady.

He keeps thrusting into her, and she sags against the bed, spent. Regina shimmies off of her face, giving her a chance to catch her breath, and Robin pulls out of her, his cock slick and twitching.

She makes her way to him, sucking Mal's taste off of him as he groans, his fingers digging into her, fighting the orgasm she knows is threatening to burst out.

She pulls off to tell him to let go, but he draws her head up to his, his breath coming out in quick bursts as he pants, "Want to make you come, Your Majesty."

That is more than okay with her. As always, she's impressed with his self control, that he's delaying his own gratification when he's this close, so he can bring her over with him.

He's in luck though, because experience all that has made her hot and needy. She gasps a _yes_ as his fingers make their way inside her, angled perfectly, making pleasure surge through her. His palm grinds against her clit as he thrusts into her. God, he is so fucking good with his fingers, those magnificent archer's fingers that can bring her to pieces shockingly fast.

Most of the time he draws it out, but not now, now he's doing everything he can to get her close. He'll bring her right up to the edge, then they'll fuck. She's getting there, tells him as much, and he kisses her, tense and needy. Mal comes up behind her, starts kissing down her neck and fuck, this is so damn good.

"God, mmm, Robin, fuck me, fuck me now."

He doesn't listen, keeps up those firm thrusts as her belly starts to clench. He kisses her again as his fingers drive her half mad with bliss, when it breaks she begs him again, and this time, he listens.

"Turn around, love," he urges, and _oh god_, yes. She positions herself on her hands and knees, then he's guiding himself inside her, and fuck, she's about to go off like a rocket.

She's a moaning mess before he even starts up a rhythm, he feels so damn good inside her and she's so fucking close.

Mal pushes her up, so her back is against Robin's chest and Mal has full access to her chest. It changes the angle, makes it even better and oh god, oh god, she's going to come! This is too good, she can't handle it.

As soon as Mal's fingers find her clit, she explodes, jerking and screaming under the onslaught of ecstasy. She feels Robin grip tightly at her hips as he spills inside her with a relieved groan through the haze of euphoria. Her nerves still firing, body clenching on him, as he slows to a stop. Aftershocks continue to rip through her as they settle, Robin still buried inside her but softening, Mal's hands offering soft and soothing touches.

She kisses Mal, then Robin, him slipping from her as she turns toward him.

"Well, as much fun as that was, I have a dinner with my daughter to get to. Come find me if you ever want to do that again," Mal says with a wink, then with a wave of her hand she's gone. It makes Regina laugh because up until today she didn't know Mal was back, and she didn't bother to tell them where she was staying here, not that she'd be hard to find. She's probably staying at her castle, but again, she could have told them that.

"Wow," Robin breathes beside her, "That was incredible."

"Mmm, yes it was."

"But you know…" he starts leadingly, "We didn't actually fuck in George's carriage."

Well, seems like their day isn't over yet.


End file.
